Who Am I?
by MistressOfTheMidnight
Summary: Miyako loses her memory and ends up at Hueco Mundo. The Arrancar care for her while Szayel seduces her. Miyako starts remembering stuff, but who was she, what happened to her, and who the hell is Kaien? SzayelXMiyakoX...NOT TELLIN! M rated for lemon later


**HEYA! New story! Pairing is: SzayelXMiyakoX…NOT TELLIN!**

**Oh, Miyako is a character in Bleach!**

**This story has: OOC totally for Aizen, and is an AU because Orihime is in the Arrancar before she was even supposed to know about them, and Miyako doesn't die AND she is Aizen's lil sister in this story.**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

"_Heya there what's-no, of course not-heehee, this looks like-what the-why are you-hey give that-Rukia be quiet-it's alright Miyako-I love…"_

* * *

"Any news yet?" Aizen growled patiently.

"No, Aizen-sama, but ummm, we are looking as hard as we can!" Gin said nervously.

You see, this is what has happened… Aizen's little and only sister, Miyako, long black hair, tied in a loose bun, beautiful blue eyes, is dead, or she has gotten lost. How this has happened is what everyone is trying to figure out.

Right now, the entire Arrancar clan is out and about looking for her.

"Damn it, how'd you get lost this time…" Aizen said, gradually moving his head towards the window.

* * *

"Aw man, why do we hafta look for her, she's probably dead by now since we haven't heard anything for months." Grimmjow said, kicking up some sand.

"Grimmjow, the greater question is, why do I have to look with **you**." Ulquiorra said, sighing.

Just then, Ilforte ran right by them holding something.

"Well, looks like he found her, nice knowing ya." Grimmjow started running back to the headquarters.

* * *

"AIZEN-SAMA AIZEN-SAMA I FOUND HERRRRR!!!!!" Ilforte said hurriedly.

Ilforte burst into Aizen's office, but Aizen was already taking her off his shoulder.

"Hurry, get someone who knows how to-GET ORIHIME NOW!!!" Aizen said, looking at his unconscious sister.

"I'm here Aizen." Orihime said, quickly examining her patient. "Oh dear… she has some very serious wounds."

* * *

"_I'm right-SEN-Shhh; I'm right hereeeeeeeeee……" _

"_What's happening? Why can't I open my eyes? Hey, I hear voices! HELLOOOO? Who are you? What's happening to me? Who am I? Hello???"_

My eyes started fluttering ever so slightly, I looked around.

It was a white, concrete room. Where am I? More or less, WHO am I?

"Miyako? Can you hear me? You're finally waking up." A voice said, an unknown voice.

"Wh-who are you?" I said, adjusting my eyes to the light. In front of me, I saw a pink haired man…

"You don't remember me, Miyako?"

"Your name is Miyako?"

--" "No. I'm Szayel, you're Miyako. This is worse than Orihime said. AIZEN-SAMA!!!!!"

Right at that moment, a man with long brown hair came rushing in.

Who are these people?

What do they want from me?

WHO THE HELL IS THIS ME I'M REFFERING TO!!!!!!!!!!

"Miyako-chan! You're awake!" The brownie said, hugging me, crushing me during his "hug".

"Who…are…you?" I struggle to say while my ribs were being flattened.

The man's eyes reeked sadness as he spoke the next words. "You… don't remember your nii-san?"

"Nii-san?"

* * *

"So I am Miyako Sosuke? You are Aizen Sosuke?"

"Well, yes…kind of. YES."

"You're my nii-san? You run a…"

"Group, called the Arrancar."

"I am dead? I'm a soul? I WAS a "shinigami"?"

"Yes. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Nope."

"Well, at least you're alive."

"Aren't I dead already, though?"

"…Nevermind."

* * *

As soon as I recollected my mind from everything, I decided to explore these headquarters I was supposed to stay in.

I began walking down the long corridor when all of a sudden I saw… Sz-sz-szomething.

"You're… Sz-sz…"

"Szayel." The pink-haired man said, bending down and kissing my hand gently.

"I'm Miyako, nice to- oh yeah, you already know who I am." I said, quickly swiping my hand away from him.

"No need to play rough, I won't bite…" Szayel said, gazing seductively into my eyes.

"U-u-umm, I have to go and…explore." I said, trying to hide my blush as I ran right by him.

I heard him chuckling from behind.

He has a nice laugh…

SHUTUPBRAIN, I barely know him.

Or do I?

"Hey there."

I take a quick break from exploring to look up and see a very strange looking man standing about a metre higher than me.

"And you are…"

"Oh, that's right, you forgot everything. I'm Nnoitra, the strongest Espada around."

"Everyone says that bullshit. Get a new line already." Said another figure looming up behind "Nnoitra".

"And YOU are…"

"Grimmjow. And this here guy is the 5th position, I'm the 6th, but everyone knows I'M stronger."

"Uh-huh." What in THE HELL are these people talking about. Maybe I can sneak away while they are arguing…

Ahh, free at last. Or so I thought. Great, now someone else is following me, and they're not being very sneaky.

I can here the footsteps very clearly.

Sounds like an elephant right next to my ear.

OH MY GOD.

It is an elephant.

Wait, nope, I was wrong, no trunk.

"Hello, giant, what's your name?"

"I'm no giant. The name's Yammy."

"Sorry. You just look like one since you're really big and tall and I'll shut it now."

After I spent a few moments talking to Yammy, I began my quest.

Finding my room again.

* * *

Ahh. Beautiful morning here in my cement room.

With no windows.

Sure is lovely.

"They suck at doing everything here don't they." I said to myself.

"Not everything really." A voice popped out of nowhere that made the hairs on the back of neck stampede down my back.

Szayel.

Standing four feet in front of me.

"Surprised to see me, doll-face?" He smiled, letting his lips form a slight smile. "Don't think I'm stalking you, Aizen-sama just sent me to get you to see if you remembered anything."

Then it hit me. I did remember something. I remember who "Yammy" is. The big tough guy! How could I've forgotten him!

"Well, you're in luck. I do remember something. Or someone, actually." I said, remembering all the times me and Yammy argued.

"U-uh, who exactly? Me, or ummm, Ka-" He began, but I just needed to cut him off and tell him about my victory.

"Yammy! The big guy! I remember everything about him! Just think, if I were to progress like this every day, I'd have my memory back in no time!" I said, a wide grin spreading across my face.

You have NO idea what it's like to lose your memory.

Picture yourself surrounded by your best friend asking you millions of questions that you should know the answer to, but you just can't move your lips.

That's how I feel like now, so it was a BIG relief to learn that I CAN remember stuff!

Szayel chuckled after I finished ranting.

Gosh, he really DOES have a nice laugh!

Shut up.

"So, you wanna go eat breakfast now? I warn ya, Aizen set up a training facility for you after you eat. You're trainer will be Grimmjow." He walked over to me and put a hand out.

"Ummm, don't I need to dress first?" I said, signalling for him to turn away.

"Right right, I'll be waiting out the door." Szayel quickly closed the door after himself.

Grimmjow. Training. Right. What am I training for again?

**CHANGE OF P.O.V.**

Szayel stood outside of Miyako's door, waiting impatiently.

"_I could just rip this door open, and she would be waiting for me…"_ Szayel smirked.

Right at that moment, Miyako burst out the doors in an Arrancar outfit Ulquiorra made for her.

"That's fits you perfectly…" Szayel purred.

"Right, now where is the kitchen???" Miyako said, ignoring what Szayel just said.

Szayel sighed. "You should know by now."

"Well, I don't."

* * *

"You know, Aizen only cares for you really…" Szayel said, pouring cereal in a bowl.

"Doesn't he care about you guys too? You are all family, right?" Miyako said, gulping down a spoonful of peach cereal.

"It's not like that. We're just… tools for him…" Szayel said, sitting himself down where Miyako was. "But enough about him, have you remembered anything else besides Yammy?"

Miyako thought about this for a second, she feels like she knows something more, but what? "Ummm, I think so, I just don't know what."

Szayel quickly cut in. "Let me try to help, do you remember me?"

"Nope."

"Grimmjow?"

"Nope."

"Ulquiorra?"

"No…"

"Nnoitra?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Stark?"

"Nada."

"Aaroniero?"

"Who?"

"Never mind, ummm, K…Kaien?"

"Hmmm, that name, who is that? Is he an Arrancar I haven't met?"

Szayel gulped. "Well, you see, he was your… lieutenant captain."

"Of my shinigami division?" Miyako looked thoughtful now…

"_Damn, if she remembers him, my chances are gone!" _Szayel swore in his mind.

"Well, he sounds familiar, is he an important person I need to know about?" Miyako's crystal eyes caught Szayel's.

Szayel leaned forward. "Not at all." He took a strand of Miyako's hair and kissed it, but at that EXACT moment, Grimmjow came through the kitchen doors.

"_DAMN!" _Szayel quickly resigned to his place as Grimmjow came forward.

"Training time." Grimmjow smirked.

**

* * *

MUHAHAHAHA.**

**Grimmjow sounds evil.**

**Szayel, you were so close!**

**Why do all good things come to and end???**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of my crack story! WHICH WON'T COME OUT SOON!!!**

**I'm taking crack requests now!!! For more info, visit my "story" called "Requests For Crack Stories"**

**P.S. In this story, Aaroniero doesn't look like Kaien, since he didn't eat the hollow that took Kaien's body yet. **

**Tena out!**


End file.
